Internal Affairs
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Five Episode "Internal Affairs."
1. Was any of it real?

_Jeanne- "Was any of it real?" _

_Tony- "No." _

_Jeanne-"I wish I'd never met you." _

_--_

Anthony DiNozzo avoided all human contact the night he watched those elevator doors closed. He was confused, angry and broken down.

_So this is what you get for loving someone? They literally rip your heart out and make you the bad guy? Well, I guess I deserved it, but framing me for murder? That's a bit much wouldn't you say? _

As he sat alone in his apartment he entertained the idea of calling up old flames so he wouldn't have to spend the night alone. So he would have a distraction. But he elected not to.

_Don't get me wrong_, i_t was pretty sweet to love her. It was a new feeling, a good feeling…but the question is, was it worth what I'm feeling right now? Or what I felt when she left?_

He stared at his movie collection for a few minutes that gradually turned into hours. He debated whether a romantic comedy was an order, or an all out thriller. His emotions were so hay wire. One minute he was glad he spited her; another he regretted his simple response of…"No."

_Of course it was real Tony…wasn't it? Not even you are that great of an actor. Contrary to popular belief, you have feelings. You have a heart. Maybe I put up a good front…not quite as good as Gibbs front, but a front none the less. I let my feelings creep through now and then, but for the most part I'm a jokester…I hide behind my jokes. Gibbs hides behind his stares, I hide behind my whit. Great, now I'm becoming a Gibbs junior….well on my way to three divorces…_

After contemplating his movie choice, he ended up watching what he always did when he couldn't decide. "Another broken heart night Magnum, come through for me buddy." He slipped in his favorite episode and when even that didn't help, he started to get concerned. He reached for his phone and scrolled down his contact list.

_No to old flames, no to movies, no to Magnum…what now? _

When he reached the number he wanted, his finger hovered over the send button. Maybe he needed to get through this night alone, then again, maybe he didn't.

He repeated the simple response that got him in this mess in the first place as he spoke out loud to himself. "No." He took in a deep breath. "Love is a good thing Anthony DiNozzo, no matter how it could end." He hit the send button, and lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Yeah, Ziva…It's me….I was wondering if you wanted to…I don't know…maybe grab something to eat?"


	2. He's Magic

_"He's magic." – Abby_

--

Gibbs approached Abby and squeezed her cheeks playfully. "That a girl."

Abby blushed slightly. "Just doing what I was told oh great one."

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard it was quite a performance."

"I thought it was a bit over the top…ah who am I kidding I was great."

He managed to laugh a bit. "I just left Tobias, he recommended I send you in for a psych evaluation…but I told him you just had one last week and passed with flying colors."

"Got that right, that Doc said I'm more sane than all of ya's."

Gibbs nodded. "Uh huh…but I bet you left out the part about me being _magical_ and appearing out of thin air."

She shook her head. "Oh no, he thought that was the best part…said I have quite a theory going."

"Really?"

"Yup. He also said that if I can figure out why you're so hard to work with to let him know." Abby read his expression and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "But don't worry, I told him that if he thinks that…that's _he's_ the one who's crazy."

Gibbs then leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

"That's my girl."


	3. Love Live the Queen

"_Long live the queen." – Gibbs to Jenny _

_--_

Gibbs worked slowly on his boat, putting on the final touches, when a shadow cast from the top of his staircase.

"Was wondering when you'd get here Jen."

He hadn't turned around and she couldn't help but be surprised. "You know my shadow that well Jethro?"

He shook his head, still not turning to see her. "No, but I know you Jen…just don't think I'm gonna be able to give you what you're looking for."

She continued the conversation as she made her way down the steps. "And just what would that be?"

He set down his thin paint brush and finally turned to face her. "Absolution." He stepped around her and grabbed a larger sized brush. "But I know St. Matthews has around the clock confession…" he glanced at his watch. "Father Bryan is there now…he's a great listener. And has more clout with the big guy than I do."

She examined him for a moment before stepping closer to him. "You missed a spot."

"I don't miss spots Jen…no more than you miss at close range."

She was quiet once more and nodded as if she got the hint. "Maybe coming here was a mistake."

Gibbs turned around. "If it was a mistake than I would've been wrong about you coming. You came because you need something…I just cant give it to you."

"You're so sure I did it?"

He simply stared back at her.

"And how is it, you're so sure?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm Magic" He managed a smile and once again set down his brush.

"Magic?"

"Magic." He repeated.

"Care to elaborate?"

Gibbs simply shook his head. "No."

"Well then David Copperfield, just answer me one question."

"What's that?"

"How do you plan on getting his boat out of here?"

He shrugged. "Just like you planned to get away with murder." He closed the distance between them. "Its need to know Jen."

She smiled slowly. "Cute."

"I've been told that yes."

"I meant your answer."

He smiled. "No you didn't."

She took his reply as an invitation and slowly moved in for a kiss. It was then he gently shied away. "I told you, I can't give you what you came here for."

"Why?"

He stared at her for a few moments. "That's need to know too."


	4. I'm the Ones and You're the Zeros

"_You do realize that I'm the ones and you're the zeros right?" – Tony to McGee_

--

Tony could only ignore McGee's incessant phone calls for so long.

"Probie…no I wasn't in the shower…just not in the mood for talking…you're what?" Tony got up and peered through his peep hole, simultaneously closing his phone. He opened the door to find McGee standing there, a white paper bag in hand. "I made sure they were scrambled this time."

Tony stepped aside, partly annoyed, but partly relieved. He sure was hungry. "What are you doing here Probie?"

"Well, honestly, Ziva told me about the little scene at the elevator, and well, I figured this whole thing was probably hard on you." He looked around the apartment for a few seconds and continued. "Plus, I owe you one."

"You may have killed an undercover cop McGee…this isn't quite the same thing."

McGee shook his head. "You're right, this is worse."

Tony shrugged it off. "Now you see, that's where you're wrong McMagnum, this time around is easier, cuz _this_ time she tried to frame me for murder. It's a lot easier to get over heartbreak when you can be sure she hates you."

"No it's not." He said simply and motioned that they move over to the living room. "Come on, I brought a few movies from my collection."

Tony grabbed them out of his hand. "Don't you even bring those within fifteen feet of my DVD player…" He flipped through them. "Oh, Revenge of the Nerds, good one McGee, I'm impressed."

"Yeah, I thought it'd give you some good material for you to use on me later."

Tony pointed at him. "I like they way you think Probie…" He watched him slip the movie into the DVD player, but not before rifling through the kitchen and putting the carry out meal on a plate. "All set …" He handed it to Tony and sat down on the couch.

Tony took a seat as well and stared at the TV Screen, McGee, the scrambled eggs, and then back at McGee.

"Hey remember what I said earlier today…you know, about me being the ones and you the zeros?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah…"

Tony shrugged. "Well, I'm not always right you know…"

A moment of silence passed between the two friends before McGee responded.

"Yeah, I know."

The two then leaned back, and enjoyed the movie. Each one of them, silently thankful to have a person in their life, they could always count on.


	5. Just Break The Bottle

_**Gibbs -**__ Questions?_

_**McGee**__: Yeah, how do you get the boat out? _

_**Gibbs**: Just break the bottle._

--

It is traditional when launching a ship to swing a champagne bottle at the bows. If the bottle didn't break, the ship would be destined for an unlucky life at sea. And Timothy McGee somehow knew that Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't going to let that happen. Even if Gibbs reply didn't fully answer McGee's question, he was still adamant on figuring it out.

"Ziva…how do you think he gets the boat out?"

"Who cares McGee? We have more important things to worry about…"

"Come on, he said…_just break the bottle_, what does that mean to you?"

Ziva shrugged. "Perhaps he never takes it out of here?"

"Why build a boat if you don't plan on sailing on it?"

She shrugged again. "Why kill an animal to mount it's head on a wall…you Americans are peculiar in your customs."

McGee sighed. "Would Gibbs build a boat just to build it?"

Ducky then approached the conversation. "It is an enigma Timothy…come to think of it; Jethro himself is an Enigma… It's best left alone."

It was then McGee found himself rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry boss."

Gibbs shrugged. "You're an investigator McGee…so investigate."

"I have your permission to investigate this boss?"

He nodded. "Not on company time."

"But what other time would I have access to your basement?"

He pointed at him. "Now that McGee is a question I can give you a _real clear answer_ to…" He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How's never sound?"

"Sounds about right to me boss."


	6. Reminds me of a part of my life

_This is all very exciting isn't it? Like a cat and mouse game, reminds me of a part of my life that… I will share with you later." – Ducky_

--

Donald Mallard was shuffling through some paper work when he turned his head to see Gibbs standing behind him.

"Ah Jethro, to what do I owe the pleasure…?"

Gibbs threw his hands up. "Just wanted to tell you, that you done good today Duck."

He wasn't sure how well he was able to hide the rush of blood to his face. He never too compliments well. "Well, you didn't do to bad yourself my boy…it was all very reminiscent for me."

"I'm here to get the rest of the story Duck…"

Ducky looked confused for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, well, I'm flattered that you appreciate my story telling Jethro…this particular part of my life was when I was a young lad… there were two boys that would come over on occasion, and Mother was insistent that I not take part in their extracurricular activities. However…" He stopped himself and pointed at his friend. "You mustn't share this with her…"

Gibbs smiled. "Secrets safe with me Duck…"

"No doubt…yes well, where was I?" He set some paperwork aside before continuing. "Ah yes, one night, just after sun set, I snuck out of my bedroom window and rendezvoused with them at our schools flag pole…all very trite I know….but the goal was to steal the schools American flag…all because of a dare really…but anyhow, I was the look out…I spotted the night watch man, and we had to make a run for it…and believe it or not, we got away with it." He began to snicker a bit. "We replaced it about a week later when their guard was down. It was all very fun…but alas, those days of mischief are behind me now."

Gibbs tried to respond with a smile. "Is that right?"

"Oh quite."

"So you wouldn't be able to explain the sudden disappearance of a stuffed Hippo?"

"Now Jethro, would I do such a thing?"

Gibbs stared at him for a few moments. "You're the only one with enough clout to get away with it."

"This is true my boy. Reminds me of a part of my life, that I will…share with you later…"


	7. One night it was dark and stormy

"_One night I was in my lab and it was dark and stormy…" - Abby To Fornell _

--

"Just do it DiNozzo!" Gibbs was louder than usual and Tony wasn't sure it was because he was angry or simply wanted to out due the thunder outside.

Tony caught the umbrella Gibbs had started to throw towards him and lifted it up. "On it…" He peered over at Ziva and McGee who were getting themselves ready for the trip outside the doors. Ziva was slipping on her bright orange cap while McGee was buttoning up his jacket as high up as it would go.

The three of them watched Gibbs enter the elevator, and it wasn't long until the complaining began. "Why isn't he coming with us?" McGee spouted off first, followed by a partially annoyed Ziva.

"He really trusts us to handle a scene alone?"

Tony was calm about the whole thing. "He obviously has something more important to take care of…"

"More important than a new case? What could possibly be more important to the man?"

Tony knew instinctively where Gibbs was headed but opted not to share. "Probie, pull up the truck to the curb would ya…."

* * *

Gibbs entered through the front door of the lab and half expected Abby to be barricaded in the corner with her futon mattress on top of her. But instead, found her with only a few covers over her face. He reached for them slowly and pulled them down to reveal her child like expression.

"Abs…it's me."

She opened her eyes and stopped fighting the attempt to pull the covers down. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down to the ground. "Stay down Gibbs…you never know what could come through those windows…"

Gibbs eased himself down and tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Abs, it's bullet resistant glass…nothing is coming through those windows…"

"Yeah, well if a twister throws a stop sign through one at 200mph, is that glass gonna stop it? I think not." She threw the covers over the both of them and they two were left inches from each other in darkness.

"What's it going to take to get you over this fear Abs?"

Abby shrugged. "If I move out of the state..."

"There's natural disasters every where Abby…you're a scientist, you have to know the odds of something happening to this building because of a storm."

She cuddled in closer to him, with one hand throwing the covers completely over them, letting her free hand grip his own. He responded by taking in a deep breath. He may have been a little too close for comfort.

"And what's the blanket gonna protect us from?"

"The shards of glass…duh!" She sighed. "You know, it's a comfort thing Gibbs…haven't you ever heard the expression…'hiding under the covers." She couldn't make out his facial expression, but assumed he was staring at her the way he always did. "Just trust me, we're safe."

"And why's that again?"

She leaned into him and let her head hide in the crevice of his neck. "Cuz you're here."

It was a simple three words, but three words that almost caused Leroy Jethro Gibbs to blush. _Almost_. "It's not me Abs, it's the building, the walls, and the ceiling…"

She lifted her head up to meet his eyes, the blue in them still glowing, despite the darkness. "No, it's you…"

Again, another simple phrase, but somehow the mere fact that it came out of her mouth, almost caused butterflies in his stomach. _Almost._ "You really are something else, you know that?"

She nodded. "Yes, but you love me…"

He wrapped his arm around her and let her head fall once again against his chest. He softly kissed the back of her head. "That I do Abs…that I do."


	8. I only let Jethro call me that

_Ziva – "Duck…"_

_Ducky – "I only let Jethro call me that Ziva…" _

--

"What have we got _Duck_?"

The ME was relatively new to Leroy Jethro Gibbs mannerisms, but didn't seem to mind a bit. "I can only give you my preliminary findings…I'll know more when I get him back to NCIS."

"I knew you were gonna say that…" Gibbs replied with a trying smile.

"Yes, well, did you know that I've ever allowed one person to call me _Duck_?"

He shook his head. "Was it our dead guy?"

"No."

"Then no, I didn't."

Ducky was partly rejuvenated to be working with a man of such few words. It would compliment him nicely. "Yes, well, perhaps I will share that story with you sometime…"

Gibbs said nothing and got up to walk away. Ducky only smiled and peered down at the body. "Perhaps you'd like to hear the story?"

* * *

The day was coming to a close and he was signing the final forms to conclude his fifth case as the NCIS medical examiner; when he was startled by the opening of the autopsy doors.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs…how may I be of assistance?"

"Need those forms."

"I was just finishing them up. Planned on bringing them to you on my way up."

Gibbs stared at him for a few moments and Ducky took the hint. He quickly finished the forms and handed them to his new friend. After he did so, he switched off the lights and reached for his coat and hat. They entered the elevator together and shared a few moments of awkward silence.

"Did you get a chance to grab lunch today Agent Gibbs? Or dinner for that matter?"

"I don't like to take time out to eat, till I catch the guy."

Ducky glanced at his watch. "Well, unless I'm mistaken, that makes you free, in say, ten minutes, given your insistence on the paperwork?"

Gibbs smiled. "Subtle…"

"On me…" He smiled back at him.

"You do make more than I do…so how can I say no?"

"Good point…I'll wait for you to finish up…then it's my treat."

* * *

The restaurant was almost empty, except for a few teenagers, a lone waitress and the cook.

"Next time, I pick the place." Gibbs spouted in a joking manner, and Ducky picked up on it.

"Well, then be sure to catch the guys faster next time."

Gibbs was taken aback at Ducky's insistent comebacks. Perhaps he'd even met his match. "So tell me _Duck_…why NCIS?"

The ME smiled at the pet name. "Why not? I have en extensive military background…wanted to stay in my element. And I was ready for a change from the combat scene."

"I don't blame you." He took a sip of his drink. "You hoping to stick around for long?"

He smiled. "Depends, you planning on running me out the door?"

"Not at all, I just don't have a high success rate with new employees."

"Yes well, I am not your usual ME."

"I can see that, yeah."

There were a few moments of silence before Gibbs began the conversation again. "You talk to all your bodies?"

"Do you smack all your Agents in the back of the head?"

"Only when they deserve it."

"And I talk to my bodies when the situation calls for it, which is almost always."

"You don't care that people think it's crazy?"

He stifled a laugh. "And its common practice to head slap people now a days is it?"

Gibbs put his hands up. "Point taken."

Ducky managed a smile. "By the by, earlier today, when I referred to you calling me 'duck', let me be clear in saying, that it didn't bother me a bit."

"I would've kept calling you it regardless…"

The two shared a laugh. "I have no doubt you would've my boy…"

"So what's the story? Who's the other person in great company with myself?"

Ducky eyes glazed over a bit as he remembered. "My youngest brother…Jeremy…he insisted on calling me that, no matter how much I persisted."

"Why didn't you just head slap him? Works for me."

He took in a long breath. "He passed away when he was young…couldn't of been more than fourteen. No one has called me 'Duck' since then."

Gibbs was not expecting that response and regretted his previous remark. "I'm…wow, I'm sorry to hear that…I don't think I'm worthy to be in such company."

Ducky shook his head. "I quite enjoyed hearing it again actually…and don't worry, I have no doubt Jeremy would've liked you."

"Is that right?"

"Oh very much so…he was a man of few words, but when he spoke people listened."

Gibbs sat up straight. "I don't know what to say…"

Ducky lifted up his glass. "How about cheers…to new beginnings?"

Gibbs lifted his as well. "I'll drink to that…_Duck_…"


	9. Sounds Like You're A Fan

AN: Stronger Gabby vibe with this one…Enjoy.

_--_

"_Sounds like you're a fan (of Gibbs)…" – Fornell to Abby_

_--_

Gibbs walked into her lab and set down the vase of black roses in front of her.

"Aww Gibbs, what I do?"

He leaned over and softly kissed her cheek. "What you do best…"

She started to blush a bit. "Just following orders boss."

He nodded. "Yeah, well Fornell had nothing but good things to say about your performance." He adjusted a few of the roses. "So I figured an award was in order."

"I'll keep them alive as long as I can, I promise." She lifted the vase up and set them inside the labs cooler. "So every thing is back to normal now right?"

"Yup." Gibbs replied quickly.

"No more guarding?"

"No more guarding."

"No more interrogations?"

"No more interrogations."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I couldn't take much more of it."

"You and me both…" He stared at her for a few moments. "So Fornell tells me you're a fan?"

She shot him a confused look, before the light bulb went off. "Oh for sure, who isn't?"

"I can think of a few people…"

"Yeah well, they don't know you like I do."

He couldn't help but smile. "I don't think _anyone_ does Abs…"

She nodded. "True, I do have a corner on the market…"

He closed the distance between them and gently kissed her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way..."


End file.
